


Maybe this is wrong, maybe

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 05, missing scene?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: La sua carriera era appena finita si disse Cooper Anderson, ma ne era valsa la pena.Non aveva detto a nessuno che si sarebbe recato allo Scandals, i suoi avevano già abbastanza problemi con il diploma di Blaine e non voleva farli preoccupare troppo, il piano inoltre era semplice: entrare, bersi una o due birre, farsi un giro sulla pista da ballo, forse rimediare uno o due numeri di telefono e poi tornare a casa, semplice e lineare.





	Maybe this is wrong, maybe

La sua carriera era appena finita si disse Cooper Anderson, ma ne era valsa la pena.

Non aveva detto a nessuno che si sarebbe recato allo Scandals, i suoi avevano già abbastanza problemi con il diploma di Blaine e non voleva farli preoccupare troppo, il piano inoltre era semplice: entrare, bersi una o due birre, farsi un giro sulla pista da ballo, forse rimediare uno o due numeri di telefono e poi tornare a casa, semplice e lineare.

Peccato che si era appena seduto e subito il barista gli aveva allungato una birra prima di indicargli un ragazzo che doveva avere la stessa età del suo fratellino, forse un anno o due di più e che gli aveva sorriso accattivante. E Cooper sapeva che era sbagliato ma quel tipo era così seducente da lasciarlo senza fiato, inoltre due chiacchere non avrebbero fatto male.

E lì aveva sbagliato perché Sebastian, almeno così gli aveva detto di chiamarsi, puntava a qualcos’altro, era evidente fin dal momento in cui con nonchalance aveva appoggiato la sua mano su quella di Cooper, da come la sua gamba gli aveva sfiorato nemmeno con discrezione i pantaloni e da come lo guardava. Sebastian era attraente, lui era lì e non era ancora così famoso da avere dei paparazzi che lo seguivano ma … quel ragazzino era troppo giovane si era detto.

<< Quanti anni hai? >> gli aveva chiesto temendo al risposta.

<< Quelli che vuoi tu >> gli aveva risposto Sebastian all’orecchio, ora o mai più si era detto Cooper prima di alzarsi e fargli segno di seguirlo e l’altro aveva prontamente obbedito.  
Tutto quello era squallido, probabilmente illegale e sicuramente immorale ma mentre l’altro si calava ritmicamente sulla sua erezione gemendo il suo nome a Cooper non importava altro, i suoi fianchi si muovevano ritmicamente contro Sebastian, le sue mani erano sui fianchi dell’altro e … quel ragazzino sapeva il fatto suo pensò Cooper prima di muoversi con più forza strappandogli un gemito di puro piacere.

Sentì la bocca di Sebastian sulla sua e aprì la sua per permettergli accesso mentre le sue mani si trasferivano sulla schiena dell’altro alzando la camicia di Sebastian e lasciando probabilmente dei segni rossi, in quel momento gli importava solo di quel corpo che si muoveva con forza sopra di lui mentre se lo scopava e della sensazione del proprio cazzo sepolto dentro Sebastian, nient’altro. L’altro si morse un labbro quando raggiunse l’apice, sentire quei muscoli stringersi attorno a lui, imprigionando il suo cazzo lì dentro, quel corpo scosso dagli spasmi fu troppo per Cooper che venne dentro l’altro senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito.

Aveva appena fatto sesso con un ragazzo che forse aveva la stessa età di Blaine, nella sua macchina, nel parcheggio di un bar gay in Ohio, quanto era caduto in basso pensò, per fortuna non c’erano paparazzi in giro.  
<< Tranquillo Cooper, non lo saprà nessuno >> gli sussurrò Sebastian prima di rubargli un ultimo bacio, e Cooper sperò che avesse ragione.


End file.
